The Silent Crimson
by Monster the Vamelfaer
Summary: This is a story I wrote about a year ago, before I even knew fanfiction existed. So give me some slack, it's probably not as good as my current stories. But enjoy! One-shot.


**A/N: You may notice that this story is not really quite like my current style of writing. That's because I wrote this about a year or so ago and I've since improved. But I decided to post this anyway at a request. =\ So enjoy, and please remember that this is not exactly how a would write currently...  
>~Monster~<strong>

My name is Silentspeak, true to my name I was born without the ability to talk. Even though I am mute that never stopped me from becoming a warrior because my mother taught me diverse ways of communicating. It has its upsides, and its downsides, but I won't go into that right now.  
>Being as I was born into Shadowclan I was always looked down upon as weak and I had very few friends. I had only one true friend, her name was Fallingstream. This brown tabby had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. She would translate my signals to the other warriors. This never really helped my reputation among the warriors but at least I could talk to them. Of course, I was never too fond of any of the other warriors either, except one. That was Crimsonheart. He had an unusually bright pelt for being in Shadowclan considering that it was bright ginger. He was well loved by the younger warriors; I can't say as much for the senior warriors though. He treated everything like a joke, always saying funny comments and joking around. But he was very polite to everyone even if he wasn't exactly friends with them. I would be included in the group of non-friends. He didn't talk to me much (of course that's probably because I was hesitant to go near him) but whenever he did talk to me I felt all warm and happy. Even when I felt this way I was afraid to try to convey my emotions to him for fear of him not feeling the same way.<br>So one day I was out on patrol with Fallingstream and another warrior, Swampfoot. We were just heading up the stream on the Thunderclan border when I picked up a scent. "Fox!" I thought alarmed. I ran over to Fallingstream to warn her when suddenly a fox lept out of the bushes and attacked. It tackled Swampfoot and there was fur flying everywhere. I was going to help but Fallingstream was closer and she lept into the frey. I stood on the sidelines darting a bite or a claw in whenever I got the chance, when I felt teeth meet the back of my neck and drag me away. I let out a silent cry as I was pinned down by a second fox. I closed my eyes preparing to meet my end, but the fox lurched off of me. I scrambled up expecting to see Fallingstream or Swampfoot but instead I saw Crimsonheart. For a second his amber eyes met my stormy green but then was torn away by the growl of the fox. He ran over to the fox and raked his claws down its side and I swiftly followed leaping onto its back. It weakened under my weight for a second then it reared back flinging me from its back. I hit the ground heavily and my vision faded for a moment. I heard hisses and growls and when my head cleared I saw Crimsonheart under the fox as it was ready to deal a killing bite. I lept towards the fox but it was too late, the fox had already sunk its teeth into his throut.  
>My heart stopped for a moment and I kept thinking over and over to myself "No, oh please no!" I felt anger burning in my belly and I tackled the fox, ripping out its fur with pure rage. The fox yelped and managed to scramble away from my deathly blows. I took no time to gloat over my victory. I immediatly ran over to Crimsonheart. A deep gash was in his throut and blood was pouring out of it. At first I thought he was dead but then his eyes flickered open. Hope fluttered in my chest that he would live but then sank as his eyes continued to drift closed. "I-" he said quietly struggling to speak to me, "I-" I gently dragged my tail across his mouth to tell him to not talk, his eyes told it all, I saw my own love reflected there. And I realized, that he really did love me back. The light in his eyes began to fade and they closed for the last time. I heard pawsteps behind me and heard Fallingstream ask "What happened here-" and stop abruptly when she saw Crimsonheart. I looked up at her with deep pools of sadness in my eyes, I didn't need to tell her, she already knew.<p>

I stayed curled up beside Crimsonheart with such sadness in my heart that I felt like I couldn't breath. I kept thinking about how much we loved eachother but didn't show it. I kept wishing that we had let eachother know sooner so that we could have truly loved eachother. Then I felt Fallingstream appear beside me. She licked my pitch black fur to comfort me. I buryed my head in my white paws. "You'll see him again some day," she reasurred gently. But for some reason some day just didn't seem soon enough.

I never met another cat like Crimsonheart. My only friend remained to be Fallingstream. Even after that I was treated the same as before. But there was one thing that changed, I felt a great joy in my heart that he loved me back but I also had a gaping hole there that was never filled by anything else. I continued to look for Crimsonheart in my dreams but with no luck. It seems as though only medicine cats can speak with Starclan. But the medicine cat apprentice, Gentlepaw, often brings me messages from him telling me that he'll never stop loving me...

**A/N: Short, possibly a little cheesy, but I hoped you liked it! =) Reviews? Don't be shy. Oh and I would like to know if any of you would appreciate a series starring Silentspeak. I think she's a good character and there could be a lot more to her story... Who agrees?  
>~Monster~<strong>


End file.
